1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system able to control the speed of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a processing system which is provided with an automatically operable door (for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-74744U and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-207270A).
Most industries use systems which are provided with work machines which have operable doors and can perform specific work at the insides when the doors are closed (for example processing machines) and robots which load and unload objects (for example workpieces or tools) in the work machines when the doors are opened. In such a system, it is necessary to reliably prevent a worker from ending up being caught in the door which is provided at the work machine.